


A Christmas Fairytale

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Horseback Riding, M/M, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Rescue Missions, knight in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Brave knight Sam Winchester must rescue the angel Gabriel, who has been imprisoned at the top of the tallest Christmas tree in the land.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitlynSpeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/gifts).



> THIS IS DUMB BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE SABRIEL AS A FAIRYTALE COUPLE AND THIS WAS ALL MY DUMB CHRISTMAS OBSESSED BRAIN COULD COME UP WITH. IT WAS A LOT OF FUN I LOVE THE CONCEPT AND I WANT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS BUT LONGER AND MORE THOUGHT OUT ONE DAY. BUT FOR NOW HAVE THIS DRABBLE.
> 
> A Christmas gift for one of my favorite people in the world, the gorgeous Kait.

Once upon a time,

in a kingdom far, far away,

there was a young fledgling angel by the name of Gabriel. The older angels, Michael and Lucifer were assigned to take care of him. While Michael and Lucifer always followed the rules their father had set out for them, Gabriel liked to cause mischief. He would play hide and seek with human children and turn himself invisible so that they could never find him. He would cover himself in clouds and jump out at the older angels, pretending to be a ghost, and scare them. Sometimes, he would even wander off into other worlds, such as Asgard, and none of the angels would see him for years.

One day, Michael and Lucifer decided they had had enough. Gabriel, the little troublemaker, had just played too many tricks. They took him and set him on top of the world's tallest Christmas tree. Michael bound Gabriel's wings so that he wouldn't be able to fly away, and Lucifer decorated the tree with baubles and tinsel and lights made of holy fire, so that Gabriel couldn't climb down without getting seriously hurt.

At first, Gabriel struggled, his six fluffy little golden wings straining against their bonds. A few feathers came free and floated down to the ground, but Michael's spell was too powerful. Gabriel could not escape. And, in time, he stopped even trying. Gabriel missed flying, and he missed his home, and most of all, he missed other people. But he resigned himself to the fact that he would stay up here for the rest of his life.

And then, one day, a valiant knight by the name of Sam Winchester came riding through the forest where the world's tallest Christmas tree was kept. His father, John Winchester, was an evil king ruling over the land; his brother, Dean Winchester, the prince who would shortly ascend to the throne. Sam had never quite felt like he belonged with the two of them, so whenever he could, he escaped to the forest to be alone.

Gabriel's feathers had long since been dulled by the dust and dirt of the forest floor, and Sam did not notice them as he rode past. However, around an hour into his ride, it started to snow. Sam looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were dark. He didn't want to get caught outside if there was going to be a snowstorm, so he tugged on Riot's reins, turning the horse around. He needed to get home by nightfall.

Gabriel, meanwhile, had seen the handsome knight ride past. He tried to call out to him for help, but his voice was too weak from years of imprisonment. So Gabriel was forced to sit by and watch as the knight and his horse galloped away into the distance.

On their way back, Sam and Riot came to a narrow section of the path with lots of twists and turns. The horse slowed to a trot so that he could safely pass through the trees. The snow was still falling, catching in the knight's glorious, long hair. Sam swept it off his face wiping his eyes, now struggling to see his way ahead. 

And then his eyes caught on something sparkling on the forest floor. 

The snowflakes had washed away the dirt and caught on those few feathers of Gabriel's that had fallen down so long ago. Sam stared at the bright, shimmering gold, so unlike anything else he had encountered in the forest, so startlingly clear in the mass of swirling snow. This feather clearly came from somewhere else. It even looked like it came from another world.

Sam leaped off his horse, tethering Riot to the nearest tree and bending down to pick up the feather. He cradled it in his hand, running a finger over it. When Sam's finger made contact with the feather, it fluttered, and several golden sparks danced around it. Sam stared down at it, entranced, no longer thinking about how cold and wet he was. All he could think about was finding the source of the feather. 

The second Sam touched the feather, Gabriel felt a shock of warmth through his body. Where his wings had gone dull and lifeless in their bonds, now they fizzled with energy. It was nothing like his old strength, but Gabriel was just strong enough to call out.

"Help! Help!" 

Sam jumped, tearing his mind away from the feather and looking around at the treetops. He had to squint through the snow, which was falling thicker and faster now, in order to see anything at all. For a minute, he could see nothing but white. And then...

A flash of something, high above the forest roof, at the very top of the tallest Christmas tree in the forest.

A flash of bright gold - and the second Sam saw it, the golden feather jumped in his hand, as though trying its best to reach the source of the light.

There was only one thing to be done. Dusting himself off and pushing his hair back from his face, Sam tentatively climbed onto the lowest branch of the tree. It bent slightly under his weight, but felt stable.

Sam took a deep breath and began to scale the tree in earnest. At first, passage was easy, but before long, he found obstacles in his path. Star shaped decorations had sharp points that pierced through Sam's armor and left cuts in his skin. Round baubles were slippery and almost caused Sam to lose his footing and plummet to his death. Garlands of tinsel got caught around Sam's neck, trying to ensnare him, pull him into the suffocating branches of the tree. Fiery, flickering lights left burns and welts on Sam's armor, melting the metal, causing him to writhe away in pain.

But still Sam climbed on.

After over an hour fighting against the decorations and weather, Sam poked his head through the final canopy of branches, and came face to face with the angel on the top of the tree.

And Sam told the angel that he was the knight who'd come to rescue him, explaining how he'd found him, and the journey he'd undertaken to reach him, and how he'd refused to turn back even when the sky turned dark and he had nothing but Christmas lights to light his way. How rescuing Gabriel had become the most important quest he'd ever undertaken in his life.

And the angel, still weak and shaking, could only manage to say one word.

"Gabriel."

And then, the brave knight Sam Winchester lifted the angel Gabriel onto his back. He climbed all the way down the tree, shielding Gabriel from anything that might hurt him as they went. Sam allowed the lights to burn himself and the branches to scratch himself, but carried Gabriel all the way to the bottom, completely unharmed. 

He lifted Gabriel up onto the horse as though he was a small kitten, and wrapped his arms tight round him as they rode. Sam placed his chin on top of Gabriel's head, shielding from the snow as best he could, rubbing Gabriel's arms when he felt him shivering. As the wind whistled harder and harder, Sam refused to let Riot and the angel he held get blown off course, guiding them all the way home by the light of the glowing feather Sam held in his hand.

Sam took Gabriel to his castle on the outskirts of the land and gave him a home in their nicest set of rooms with a four poster bed and a balcony overlooking the rolling gardens, where Gabriel lived, not like a king, and not like an angel, but like someone who had seen kings and angels and seen that they were not perfect, and so had chosen to tear up the storybook and make their own choices.

And the two of them took walks and rides around the grounds, and Gabriel exercised his wings and practiced using them again until he was able to lift Sam onto his back and fly with him around the kingdom, carrying Sam just like Sam had carried him the night of the rescue.

Eventually, Sam and Gabriel wed in a ceremony in the castle grounds. The new King, Dean Winchester, and his husband, French Marquis Benny Lafitte,

invited everyone in the village,

from the highest nobleman

to the lowest peasant, to dine with the royal family

and celebrate the marriage

of human and angel. 

And they all lived

happily

ever

after.

~ The End. ~

**Author's Note:**

> you'd be the brightest feather lighting up my life if you visited **[casandsip.tumblr.com](http://casandsip.tumblr.com)**


End file.
